The instant invention relates to sailboats and more particularly to an improved keel assembly for fixed keel sailboat which enables the main components of the keel assembly to be readily removed for repair or replacement.
It is generally recognized that a keel or centerboard structure is an essential component of virtually any sailboat. It is further recognized that the performance characteristics of a sailboat can frequently be optimized by utilizing a fixed keel which is heavily weighted with a ballast material, such as lead. For this reason, most conventional sailboats over approximately 30 feet in length have included large permanently affixed keels which are made predominantly of lead.
The most common type of keel assembly utilized in the heretofore available sailboats of greater than approximately 30 feet in length comprises a molded keel element which is formed substantially entirely from solid lead and which includes a plurality of keel bolts which are permanently embedded in the lead structure thereof. A keel element of this type is normally permanently secured to the underside of a sailboat by passing the permanently embedded bolts in the keel element upwardly through holes in the underside of the boat hull and then securing the bolts in the interior of the hull. These bolts frequently thereafter become inaccessible from the interior of the hull as various structures, including flooring, bulkheads, etc. are assembled in the interior of the hull. Further, during the assembly of a keel element to a boat hull in this manner, a polymer marine sealant is normally applied between the keel element and the boat hull as well as around the keel bolts where they pass through the hull. As a result of this, and the inaccessibility of keel bolts in the interior of a hull it is often virtually impossible to remove a conventional permanently attached keel element from a boat hull either for the purpose of repairing damage to the keel element or the boat hull or for changing the configuration of the keel element. Specifically, it has been found that the sealants which have heretofore been utilized for securing the keel elements of most sailboats to the hulls thereof and the inaccessibility of keel bolts from the interior of most sailboats have made it virtually impossible to remove the keel elements of most sailboats without causing substantial damage to the respective hulls thereof. Further, this has remained the case despite the fact that it is generally recognized that in some situations it can be desirable to change the configuration of the keel element of a sailboat to adapt the boat for either shallow-water or deep-water sailing.
The instant invention provides an effective keel assembly which is adapted to permit the keel element of a sailboat to be readily and easily removed for repair or replacement. Specifically, the instant invention provides a keel assembly for a sailboat comprising a base portion and a keel portion, wherein the keel portion is attached to the base portion in a manner which permits the keel portion to be readily and easily disassembled from the base portion without causing damage to either the keel portion or the base portion. Still more specifically, the instant invention provides a keel assembly comprising a base portion which is integrally formed with the hull of a sailboat so that it extends downwardly a distance therefrom terminating in a first mating face, a plurality of elongated fasting elements which extend downwardly in sealed relation through fastening element holes in the base portion and outwardly through the first mating face and a keel portion comprising a second mating face which is received in mating engagement with the first mating face. The first mating face on the base portion preferably has a plurality of noncircular recesses formed therein, one of the recesses being formed around each of the fastening element holes in the base portion. The keel portion, which is preferably made from a weighted material, such as lead, has a plurality of tubular fastening elements passages formed therein which extend downwardly from the second mating face, and the fastening elements extend downwardly through the fastening element passages. The keel portion further includes a plurality of access passages which extend inwardly from one side of the keel portion and intersect the fastening element passages in the interior of the keel portion. Accordingly, the access passages enable the fastening elements to be manipulated while they are in the fastening element passages for securing the keel portion to or removing it from the base portion. The first and second mating faces on the base portion and the keel portion, respectively, are preferably received in mating engagement without sealants therebetween, and the fastening elements preferably pass downwardly in substantially unsealed relation through the fastening element passages in the keel portion. The fastening elements each comprise an elongated threaded shaft portion and a flange portion of noncircular configuration on the shaft portion, and they preferably also each comprise a nut portion which is received in threaded engagement with the shaft portion thereof in one of the access passage in the interior of the keel portion. The flange portions of the fastening elements are permanently and nonrotatably secured to the shaft portions thereof, and they are nonrotatably received in the recesses in the base portion. Further, the fastening elements preferably also include tubular sleeves which are welded to the shaft portions, and the flange portions are preferably welded to the tubular sleeves to permanently and nonrotatably secure them to the shaft portions. Specifically, the tubular sleeves preferably include side apertures therein, and the sleeves are preferably welded to the respective shaft portions thereof in the apertures to avoid weakening the shaft portions as the sleeves are welded thereto. The first and second mating faces preferably each include a substantially horizontal, forward, upper portion, a substantially horizontal, rearward, lower portion and an angular shoulder portion which extends downwardly from the respective forward, upper portion thereof to the respective rearward, lower portion thereof. The keel assembly preferably further includes means comprising a removable plastic filler material for removably closing the access passages. Accordingly, when it becomes necessary to remove the keel portion from the base portion, the plastic filler material in the access passages, which may be covered with an anti-fouling paint, can be easily located by tapping lightly on the sides of the keel portion to locate the access passages.
Accordingly, it is seen that the instant invention provides an effective keel assembly for a sailboat. The keel portion is adapted to be secured to the base portion without the use of sealants. In this regard, the fastening elements are permanently sealed in the base portion rather than being embedded in the keel portion. Hence, it is not necessary to utilize additional sealants between the base portion and the keel portion which would prevent easy removal of the keel portion. However, because the fastening elements are accessible through the access passages in the keel portion, the fastening elements can be readily and easily manipulated to loosen and remove the keel portion from the base portion. Further, the flange portions prevent the fastening elements from rotating in the base portion so that it is not necessary to gain access to the fastening elements in the interior of the hull when securing the keel portion to the base portion or when removing the keel portion therefrom. Even still further, because the access passages are normally covered by a low density plastic material, the substantial difference between the density of the plastic material and the density of lead in the keel portion makes it easy to locate the access passages for removing the keel portion even though the plastic material may be faired in and covered with an anti-fouling paint.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a keel assembly for a sailboat comprising a base portion which is integrally formed with the hull of the sailboat and a keel portion which is releasably securable to the base portion.
Another object is to provide a keel assembly for a sailboat comprising a base portion and a keel portion which is attached to the base portion in a manner which enables the keel portion to withstand minor impacts without causing significant damage to the base portion.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.